Connor's Big Brother 1
Connor's Big Brother 1 is the first season of the Connor's Big Brother group game series on Tengaged.com. This first installment began on February 26th, 2018 with the live premiere. This season is infamously known for being set in the "Big Brother Jungle," and had twists that followed the theme. The season ran for 23 days, concluding on ___________. This season introduced 14 Houseguests to the series. Prior to the first Head of Household Competition on premiere night, two twists that related to the Big Brother Jungle were unleashed on the house. The first twist was the "Hunters Twist," which assigned each Houseguest a target that they were instructed to evict from the house prior to a predetermined point in the game. In addition to the "Hunters Twist," the Houseguests were also informed that each week, the surviving nominee would be known as "The Outlaster," and would have the power to nullify a vote at the next eviction. The season concluded with ___________ winning the season against ___________. ___________ was named "The Player of the Season," ___________ was named "Tengaged's Favorite Houseguest," and ___________ was named "The Biggest Flop." Production This season featured 14 Houseguests, all completely new to the series, as it was the very first installment. All of the twists of the season supported the theme of the Big Brother Jungle, and were predetermined by production prior to the Houseguests moving in. 39 people applied, 21 made it to the secondary round of the casting process, and 14 were selected as official Houseguests. All Houseguests were added to the designated Skype two days prior to the premiere of the season. The official list of Houseguests was posted on Tengaged on February 26th, 2018. Twists of the Season * Hunters Twist: On Night 1, all of the Houseguests received the name of another Houseguest whom they had to "hunt" in the Big Brother Jungle. Big Brother warned them that there would be a consequence if they failed to evict their target prior to a predetermined point in the game. * The Outlaster: Each week, lasting until Week ?, the nominee who survived the eviction would have the power to nullify the vote of a voting Houseguest at the next eviction. * Instant Eviction: In Week 2, Head of Household, Andrew, was tasked with naming his nominations immediately following his victory. The Houseguests were informed prior to the start of the HOH Competition that Week 2 would be an Instant Eviction, meaning that there would not be a Power of Veto Competition played, and the nominees named by the Head of Household would immediately face a vote, with one of them leaving the following night. Houseguests 14 Houseguests entered the Big Brother Jungle on premiere night. The Houseguests were informed of their spot in the cast on February 24th, 2018, moved in on February 26th, 2018. As this was the first installment of the series, all 14 Houseguests were new to the series. 'New Houseguests' Voting History Weekly Summary 'Week One' On Day 1, the fourteen Houseguests were added to the group Skype chat, and officially moved into the Big Brother house. The house was designed as a jungle, and the contestants spent the first few moments introducing themselves and getting to know each other prior to the twist reveal and start of the first Head of Household Competition. Connor then informed the Houseguests about two major twists of the season that would take place in Big Brother's Jungle. First, he revealed "The Hunters Twist," which allotted each of the fourteen Houseguests the name of another Houseguest whom he or she was told to target, and ultimately get evicted from the house prior to a predetermined point in the game, or he or she would face a severe consequence. Secondly, Connor told the Houseguests that there was a second twist in play, called "The Outlaster." This meant that the nominee who survived eviction would be able to nullify the vote of a voting Houseguest at the following eviction. Nobody in the house would know whose vote was nullified, aside from the Outlaster. Following the twist reveal, the Houseguests gathered in the backyard for the first Head of Household Competition of the season. The competition was called "STAB," and the rules heavily mimicked the Skype game of the same name. The competition took place in a series of rounds, and each round Connor would post "BEGIN." in the backyard forum. Following this post, he would post words that appeared or sounded close to the word "STAB." Once the word was actually posted, the Houseguests would race to post the name of another Houseguest they would like to eliminate from the competition. If they were the first to post after the word "STAB" was posted, the Houseguest whose name they posted would be eliminated. However, if they posted before the word was posted, they themselves would be eliminated. Sasha was crowned the first Head of Household of the season, and immediately nominated Jonah & Lorenzo for eviction. She punctuated these nominations by stating that it was "nothing personal," and "strictly game-related." On Day 2, Sasha, as Head of Household, Jonah and Lorenzo, as nominees, and Victoria, Zach D., and Andrew, all selected by random draw, competed in the "Bombs Away!" Power of Veto Competition. The competition took place in a series of rounds. Each round, one Houseguest would be randomly selected to begin with the bomb. That person was then able to pass the bomb to any other player of their choice at the commencement of the competition by saying "*passes bomb to name.*" in the forum. At a predetermined, random point, the bomb would explode, and whoever was holding the bomb at the time it exploded would be eliminated. This would continue until one Houseguest was left, winning the Power of Veto. After winning the "Bombs Away!" Veto Competition, Sasha made the decision to take Jonah off the block, vetoing one of her own nominations. She then decided to name Logan as her replacement nominee, making Logan & Lorenzo the final nominees heading into the first eviction of the season. At the eviction on Day 3, Lorenzo was the first Houseguest evicted, receiving 7 of 10 votes to evict. Following this eviction, Logan became the first Outlaster of the season. Week Two Prior to the first eviction, the Houseguests were surprised by a series of broadcasts from the "Big Brother News" network. These broadcasts told specific details about an alien invasion in the outside world. Before Connor posted the rules of the Head of Household Competition, the Houseguests were informed that Week 2 would be an Instant Eviction, meaning that the nominees named by the Head of Household would be final, and one of the named nominees would be leaving the house the following night. The Head of Household Competition was called "Take Me To Your HOH," and the rules were very simple. The competition would take place in a series of rounds. Each round, Connor would make a statement about the broadcasts that the Houseguests had heard earlier in the day. Afterward, the Houseguests would have twenty seconds to answer a True or False question about the statement Connor had made. This competition lasted for seven questions, and at the end, Andrew was crowned the new Head of Household, and immediately had to make his Instant Eviction nominations. Following his victory, Andrew named Kyle & Zach D. as his nominees. Andrew chastised Kyle for "making deals with everyone" and "playing the game too hard," while he justified nominating Zach D. due to the fact that he had never talked game with him before. At the Day 3 eviction, Kyle was evicted by a vote of 8-0, making Zach D. the new Outlaster.